


Unforgettable Words

by avianofFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianofFire/pseuds/avianofFire
Summary: First words usually appear at their 18th or 16th birthday... And first words can be just one, big, large, chunk of wall of text.





	Unforgettable Words

**Author's Note:**

> Will fix the formatting.
> 
> It is one of my first work to writing since soul mates are a simple and common enough idea. Be unsurprised with my cringey story.
> 
> Basically, just because you read a lot doesn't mean it translate well to writing.

Today is Morgana’s eighteeth birthday and she’s not just excited for her soulmate’s words to appear but some of her old friends and family to come back! She persistently keep in touch with them with personal, handwritten mails, texts, calls, and even emails!  
Too bad she can’t stay home until everyone arrives, so she got kicked out of her own house at her own birthday. <strike>read: her friends took her out for an outing until they come back at 4 pm.</strike> So while she’s drinking coffee at Starbucks, her soulmate’s words appear… or several lines worth of words appear at her left and right arm. It only make sense if she sticks her arms together but this is outrageously long than it should, she’s not sure if she wants to curse, laugh, or cry about her soulmate.  
Her friends laughed at her misfortune.  
After the appearance of her own words, they came back to the house that is now milling with people. She’s greeted with happy birthdays and given hugs and presents. She notice the guy who is trying to approach her before backing down again. She likes to think she’s not that intimidating or even mean.  
Although from what she remember about him is that he’s mostly quiet and let others speak for him but now he’s getting flustered by the encouragement. It won’t hurt his confidence if she lets him approach her.  
He noticed that Morgana has been staring and was pushed by his friends at him, now he’s even more nervous but she lets him wait.  
He started, “O-Oh gosh, I-I don’t know if you met your soulmate already but I-I have to tell my feelings about you! You can stop me or kick me out, whichever goes first but- uh… I like you, I-I-I honestly have a crush on you and it’s so fucking stupid my own stomach is filled with butterflies and I’m probably making a mistake confessing to you because of you’re waiting for your soulmate to sweep off your feet a-and I can’t do that without messing up. Oh god, did I ramble? I’m sorry, I get really talkative when I’m talking about you, it’s just—”  
“Holy crap, so you were the one who gave me that stupidly long tattoo!” Morgana exclaimed.  
“I… what?” He suddenly look lost.  
“So! I have realized that I haven’t got you’re name.” She asked.  
“Oh! It’s Steven.” He answered.  
“Seriously, because how damn long your speech was, my soulmark was highlighting your text and you’re definitely have won the seat.”  
“You didn’t even let yourself stop or breath! "Crazy guy.” Despite her admonistions, she is enjoying herself with you.  
“It’s actually ’mad lads.” He corrected.  
“Hah! well do you want to introduce you on a stage or one by one?  
"One by one, I wouldn’t handle being the center of attention.  
"Fine by me. Do you want to go somewhere?  
"A date? After our first meeting?  
"You could say that, but we can get to know each other before… they get any ideas.”  
Steven and Morgana takes a walk outside, talk to each other, and ignoring Morgana’s own birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr:  
https://astrocourier.tumblr.com/post/180711249679/unforgettable-words
> 
> Will fix/revise trumps/move later.


End file.
